


Anything Fluffy, Sherlock?

by flat221b



Series: Sherlock Roleplays [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flat221b/pseuds/flat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>*I sit in the chair with the computer in my hands, researching some things until I come across a picture. A quite disturbing picture that makes me blush slightly and I look confused. I call out for John* J-John?! Can you come here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Fluffy, Sherlock?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlock_Holmes_Official](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sherlock_Holmes_Official).



> Based off of a roleplay with @sherlock_holmes_official on Instagram.

Sherlock sits in his chair, researching on his personal computer when he comes across a rather disturbing picture. He calls for John who had just recently gotten out of the shower. 

“J-John?” He stutters, “Can you come here?”

John quickly walks out of the bedroom, clutching his towel to his waist with one hand and a comb in the other. He walked behind Sherlock’s chair and looked to see what Sherlock was talking about. 

“What is it Sherlock?” John speaks, attempting to comb his hair.

Sherlock shifts himself over so John could see the screen better. He’s quite uncomfortable with the picture and hopes it won’t make John feel as uncomfortable, as he doesn’t want his little hedgehog uncomfortable. 

“You know how I said I have fans?” He shifts again.

“Well… There’s… Um…” He stutters, and hands the computer to John so he doesn’t have to explain. John accepts the computer and scrolls through the pictures and fan fictions on the screen and gasps when he gets to particularly corrupt picture. 

“What in god’s name is this?” He looks at Sherlock for an answer.

“Fan made photos and fan fiction, my dear Watson. More specifically, of you and I. They can go a bit too far. Look, read this little story.” Sherlock hands Watson the computer and points to where to read. John starts reading the story intently and his mouth gapes open. 

“Put what… Where?” He practically shouts. “You couldn’t have shown me something more… Fluffy? I guess that would be the word for it.”

“Fluffy?” Sherlock speaks, “Oh dear God, there are no fluffy ones. There are only others similar to these, but some go even farther.” He takes the computer back from John.  
“How could you go farther than this? I don’t think it’s humanly possible.” John looks over Sherlock’s shoulder again for something different, specifically more romantic.

“It’s not me that writes these, it’s the fans.” Sherlock blushes, looking at the screen, scrolling past a few fan fictions with romantic titles. 

“Isn’t that your pen name?” John points to a story entitled “Dinner and a Death”

Sherlock narrows his eyes at the name and responds “It is, but I never… Wha-? I’m so confused. How is this possible?” 

“Are you sure, Sherlock?” John challenges. He grabs Sherlock’s computer and runs into the bedroom, locking the door behind him. Noticing he lost his towel in the run, he put the computer down and got dressed. Sherlock called for Mrs. Hudson to bring him the spare key to his bedroom. He smirks and pulls out his mobile and begins to write a text to John.

__

_John reads the story very intently and breaks to respond to the text from Sherlock. He sends another text. _He grins at the screen like a little kid and adjusts himself so he is laying on his stomach.__

__Sherlock turns a light pink from reading John’s message, and sends him a reply. Sherlock then thanks Mrs. Hudson for the spare key to his bedroom and unlocks the door, trying to sneak in the bedroom._ _

__John pulls out his mobile and reads the text, starting to type a reply, when he notices a shift in the air of the room and speaks out loud. “When I’m at the shop getting milk.” He continues to read._ _

__“I love your choice of words here, Brilliant.” He begins to quote the story. “John reaches up to Sherlock’s face and rubs it with his thumb. Sherlock smiles and tears begin to form, but the Army Doctor quickly wipes them away.” Watson turns a deep scarlet after reading the excerpt._ _

__“I would strangle you right now, but I think that would be a very bad idea if I did.” Sherlock, slightly blushing, looks at John._ _

__“You know you wrote this, you can’t deny it. Here,” John moves over a little and prompts Sherlock to lay next to him. “This is my favorite part.”_ _

__“I can deny it. Maybe. I just need proof.” Sherlock sighs and lays down next to his blogger._ _

__John points to a paragraph and begins to read. “Sherlock thought he was in control over John, but apparently, he was wrong. John had pulled Sherlock down and was kissing him everywhere on his face, besides his lips. Clearly frustrated, Sherlock started to flinch, but he continued to let John do what he was doing. John kissed from the peak of Sherlock’s cheekbones to his nose. He left his final kiss on the tip of Sherlock’s nose and pulled away.” John then kissed Sherlock softly on the tip of his nose to stimulate the story._ _

__Sherlock blushes deeply and turns away so John doesn’t notice, but John does and pretends not to. He reads the final line of the story, “-SH” John takes Sherlock’s chin into his hands and turns his head towards himself._ _

__“What’s wrong, Sherlock?” He smirks, slightly, looking at Sherlock._ _

__“You are brilliant, John, very brilliant. Especially making people like myself, blush. And, I mean, SH, can stand for any name. Not just mine.” He shrugs slightly._ _

__“It’s your pen name and your signature. There’s only a select few people that know you signature. You’re trying to tell me the story isn’t yours?”_ _

__Sherlock begins to think of who knows his signature. “Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Molly, and even… Jim knows my signature. And you do as well.”_ _

__John quickly fought back, “You know damn well Jim wouldn’t take the time to write that and neither would anyone else. As for me, if I’m always with how, there’s no possible explanation. Your blushing gives you away.” He smiles, challenging Sherlock._ _

__“And you’re always with me! You know I never usually write. The blushing is normal, the story made me brush, naturally.” He smiles._ _

__“There are quite a few times, Sherlock, while I’m at the store getting the milk you refuse to get, and you always seem to be on your computer after I’m done using the restroom.” He looks at Sherlock. “It made you blush? Why did it make you blush? It’s your story after all.”_ _

__“Too many questions.” Sherlock stands up, fixing his suit. He turns towards John and smiles. “Be a detective, John. Deduce things. Prove to me that I wrote it. I need more information, plus, it’s adorable when you deduce.”_ _

__John clears his throat, sits up on the bed and looks Sherlock in the eyes. “Every time I leave the flat for a second, you’re typing on your computer, unlike when I first moved in, where I would find you looking through I microscope. The body parts in the fridge are dwindling, showing you’re not fully occupied by your cases and experiments. When I sit on the couch reading the paper, you sit in your chair, staring at me. Also, you got very offensive when I took your computer. This shows there was something you didn’t want me to see, whether it be the story itself, or the fact your signature is at the bottom.”_ _

__Sherlock’s eyes were filled with amazement and awe as he looks into John’s and he hears him speak his deductions. He’s very proud of John for noticing all the little details. A smile still fills his lips. “Brilliant, fascinating, prodigious, and oh so resplendent. But yet, you did not dare talk to me about it; about what I was doing. Interesting.”_ _

__John, very proud of himself, and feeling even better after Sherlock praises him, speaks again. “I could not confront you because I did not have solid evidence, and the story is the solid evidence I needed. I bet if I went through the documents on your computer, I’d find the story saved, too. I just decided to let myself naturally find out one day, and today is the day I found out. You truly have a gift for writing.” He then realize Sherlock called him attractive because of his deductions. “Resplendent? Really?”_ _

__Sherlock, still brimming from ear to ear, spoke “This is what you get if you live with me. You have learned how to deduct, my dearest. The plan worked.” Sherlock begins to exit the room. “Oh, but of course. I like to use words like that. It really does describe you. Very attractive indeed.”_ _

__John gets off of the bed and catches up to Sherlock, grabbing his arm and turning him around. He begins to stroke his wrist with his thumb. “You’re brilliant and so was the story. How about we act it out?” John pulls Sherlock by the wrist to the edge of the bed and sits down. Sherlock then follows suit and sits down on the Army Doctor’s lap. John takes Sherlock’s face into his hand, and holds Sherlock on his lap with the other. John begins to kiss Sherlock’s cheekbones, making his way to his nose and he plants a kiss onto the tip of Sherlock’s nose, grins and falls backwards, pulling Sherlock with him._ _

__Sherlock takes over and kisses John full forced, not paying attention to what he wrote in the story, smiling the entire time._ _


End file.
